


how sweet the syzygy

by naughtyskeletonpuns (badskeletonpuns)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Banter, Command Trine - Freeform, Elite Trine Loving, M/M, Minor referenced Starscream/Megatron, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sappy, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Touchy-Feely, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/naughtyskeletonpuns
Summary: Starscream and Thundercracker and Skywarp are in love, and here's my TEDtalk to prove it. And by TEDtalk I mean irredeemable sappy smut.
Relationships: Skywarp/Starscream/Thundercracker (Transformers)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	how sweet the syzygy

Thundercracker loved his trinemates for many reasons. 

Infighting and frustrations aside, in the end, Skywarp and Starscream were on his side in the ways that mattered. They understood each other—which could be a double-edged sword. It was nice when Skywarp and Starscream understood when he wanted to be alone; it was less nice when the trine bond gave him a window to Starscream’s  _ meetings _ with Megatron or when his late-night writing sessions kept Starscream and Skywarp awake. 

But they figured it out. He’d chosen Skywarp and been chosen in return, and they’d chosen Starscream together. The three of them were nigh-unstoppable in battle, and stayed well-suited to each other outside off the battlefield. A trine was there for each other through whatever issues they encountered, even if Skywarp’s method of problem-solving tended to be ‘glitterbomb it’ and Starscream’s tended to be ‘firebomb it.’ 

They made it work.

And, Thundercracker reflected, arching into the pressure of someone’s servos on his back and wings, the ‘facing didn’t hurt. 

His engine rumbled as deft claws stroked along transformation seams. 

“Good morning,” someone chirped into his ear. The genuine optimism in the underlying glyphs meant it was almost certainly Skywarp. “Good news: our patrol this morning was cancelled!” He rubbed gentle circles around the base of Thundercracker’s wings, soothing his flight sensors as they slowly onlined. “Which means we get to spend as much time in berth as we want. Screamer’ll be here soon, don’t you want to show him what he’s missing when he doesn’t spend the night with us?” 

Thundercracker didn’t believe Skywarp for a second about their patrol, but he arched into the touch anyway, shoving his face into the bolsters scattered over their berth. Skywarp draped himself over Thundercracker’s back, all heat and low, thrumming energy. 

“We should get up, really,” Thundercracker mumbled. 

“Didn’t you hear what I said?” Skywarp caressed the edges of Thundercracker’s shoulder vents; the soft touch was maddening. His chest turbines were starting to spin, lazy circles that quickened every time Skywarp dipped a claw into the inside of the vents. 

“There’s no—” Thundercracker began. Skywarp nipped at his neck cables and he had to reboot his vocal systems. “There’s no way our patrol was actually cancelled.” 

The door to their quarters slid open, and judging from the immediate jump in surprise-irritation-lust-affection from Starscream’s side of the trine bond, there was no way it was anyone but him.

Skywarp moaned and let one of his hands wander down to rub over the cover of Thundercracker’s lateral port, just at the top of his hip armor. 

“Got started without me, I see,” Starscream said, tone suspiciously casual. 

Thundercracker hadn’t realized his optics were still offline until he turned his helm to look at Starscream and had to wait a klik for the interference to clear from his vision as they switched on. 

Starscream was a vision in silver, blue, and red, polished as though he’d just come from the washracks. 

Knowing him, he probably had. 

Skywarp was talking behind Thundercracker. More than his words, Thundercracker registered the vibration of his chassis and engine as he spoke. Something about Thundercracker being hot and taking advantage of their ‘day-off.’ He must have scoffed at that bit, because Skywarp pinched at an aileron vengefully as he continued, “And you still don’t believe me!” 

Thundercracker trilled involuntarily at the twinge, pleasure and pain mixing together intoxicatingly. 

The berth shifted as Starscream sat at its head. He took Thundercracker’s chin in his servos, tilting his head up till they could make eye contact. Starscream’s optics were crimson-bright, and his claws were cool against Thundercracker’s heated face. 

“He’s right,” Starscream told him. “I’m the one who told him, and I heard it straight from Megatron.” 

Thundercracker gathered enough coherence to narrow his optics at Starscream. “You didn’t seduce Megatron into letting us have the day off, did you?” 

Starscream sputtered a laugh, pitchy and loud and genuine in a way he rarely was, falling back against the wall with the force of it. “Not this time, Thundercracker, but what an excellent idea.” He leaned back in, knocking his helm against Thundercracker’s. “I always knew you had a devious side to you.” He kissed the side of Thundercracker’s lips. 

“Don’t hog him,” Skywarp grumbled. He wrapped both arms around Thundercracker’s shoulders above his wings and pressed a kiss to the back of his helm. Skywarp laid heavily along the base of Thundercracker’s wings, where they met his spinal strut, over his aft… And he kept  _ shifting,  _ maybe trying to get comfortable or to drive Thundercracker insane, and every time the spots where their armor scraped together tingled with building charge. 

Someone was moaning, the sound barely audible over the rising whirr of fans and turbines alike. 

_ Oh, _ Thundercracker realized, moments later, helm tipped to one side so he could watch Skywarp and Starscream kiss above him.  _ That’s me. I’m moaning. _

His trinemates were messy, biting at each other’s lips and tongue like there was a way one of them could somehow win at kissing. Skywarp broke away first, licking energon from a split lip. This close to the two of them, Thundercracker could make out the lenses in Starscream’s optics zoom and track the movement of Skywarp’s tongue. 

Thundercracker whined again, unable to stop himself. Both other seekers looked down at him; their combined focus was almost unbearable. He was suddenly, painfully aware of the way he was probably flushed all along his neck and cockpit at this point, and that he was drooling a little bit of hydraulic fluid onto their pillows. 

Skywarp flopped back down to rest his full weight on Thundercracker, knocking the air from his pneumatics with a soft huff. “Aw, do you miss us?” he cooed into Thundercracker’s audials, his ex-vents hot against sensitive metal. He nudged his head against Thundercracker’s affectionately and kissed the edge of his jaw. 

“Now who’s hogging him?” 

“It’s okay, he can multitask,” Skywarp promised. He squeezed Thundercracker’s shoulders, urging him forward. Thundercracker propped himself up on the hinge of his elbow and reached out with his other arm to pull Starscream down into a kiss. 

Starscream was more careful with his teeth than Skywarp was, all focused, soft heat. He had to be bent awkwardly to meet Thundercracker’s face, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

Electric current crackled over the three mechs as though they were already plugged into each other. The temperature in their berth rose with their charge, and no matter how quickly they vented or how high their fans spun no one could seem to cool down. 

Skywarp teased at the seams of Thundercracker’s port cover. The hot metal of his claws against delicate sensors was too much for Thundercracker, and the cover folded away into the rest of his armor. Skywarp’s engines roared, drowning out all other sound for a few kliks. 

“Oh, is this for me?” Skywarp just barely dipped a talon into the port and Thundercracker was whining and panting, barely hanging onto Starscream. He couldn’t keep kissing him, could barely  _ think _ with the charge running through him. 

Starscream eased Thundercracker down till his head lay on Starscream’s thigh, conveniently close to Starscream’s own lateral socket. 

He couldn’t concentrate on that now, though, not with Skywarp teasing his port like that. “Primus,” he moaned, trying to push back into the touch. Skywarp knew him well enough to move with him, leaving him bereft of any further pressure or charge. 

“What do you think, Star? Should we plug in? He was being so mean earlier, not believing me…” 

“Skywarp,” Thundercracker whined. His turbines almost overpowered his voice, spinning his charge higher and higher. 

Starscream hummed. “I can’t fault him for not believing you, and you can’t tell me you don’t want to be in his processor when he overloads. Even  _ if  _ he doesn’t deserve it, we do.” Still achingly close to Thundercracker’s face, Starscream’s array clicked upon to reveal coiled jack and port alike. The curves of his sleek black cord and the silver lining of his outlet were unmistakable, even to Thundercracker’s charge-addled optics. 

“Please, please,” he begged, too far gone for any sense of propriety. 

“Shhhh, sparkmate, be patient,” Starscream murmured. He cupped Thundercracker’s face in his hands, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

Thundercracker didn’t register Skywarp’s panels sliding back or his cording unspooling or even when he jacked in, just the sudden presence of Skywarp, bright and lovely and sparking with joy, in his processor even more than he was normally. Skywarp kissed Thundercracker’s neck cabling. His trinemate’s lips were a soft mesh, and the heat of his own wires against them was almost unbearable. It was as though he was Skywarp and himself all at once. 

The sensation was doubled when Starscream unlatched Thundercracker’s proximal port, just under his arm, and plugged in without hesitation. With both of his trinemates in his processor, as natural as if they’d been hardcoded there, Thundercracker tumbled into overload and dragged both of them with him.

A flurry of sparks enveloped the three mechs as energy cascaded from their frames. Thundercracker writhed under Skywarp, grabbing at whatever parts of his trinemates he could reach. They were all but one mech and he always forgot how much he  _ needed _ this sensation till he had it, and then he never wanted it to leave. 

It was all the joy of taking flight as a trine, of allowing himself to fall knowing one of them would be there to catch him, of being unafraid to ask for what he wanted because even if they couldn’t get it, they’d try. And they’d try together. 

Even as the echoes of their shared overload began to fade, Thundercracker didn’t want to let go of that unity just yet. He knew, without a doubt, Skywarp and Thundercracker already knew that. A sense of sleepy contentment and acknowledgement settled into their bond. With careful adjusting of cords, the three seekers settled into a cozy pile on Thundercracker’s berth. 

Skywarp traced lazy circles across Starscream’s wings as they both curled around Thundercracker, who was debating between taking a nap and aiming for a second round. They did have the morning off, after all. And if they missed whatever had been scheduled for them in the afternoon, well… Starscream could get them out of trouble. 

Or (more likely) further into trouble. 

But that, too, would be fine. As long as they were in it together. 

**Author's Note:**

> it's nanowrimo which means betaing is NOT ON THE TABLE, we WRITE and we POST like madmen!!! let me know if you enjoyed it :D comments are fuel for further elite trine affection. hmu on twitter @wendymakespuns, i am literally always taking requests


End file.
